Tradeoff for Love
by my-favorite-name
Summary: Abandoned by family, Draco Malfoy turns towards the light in hopes that he can change his person. But will a new fasination with ms. granger do the trick or will a new law be his distruction? Can she melt his cold heart? Or will his past be their death?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(AN/This is my first Fanfiction And i hope you all read it and give me pointer or just comments or whatever. I hope this story catches your attention and draws you in. And I hope that you will stay with me as this story progresses. So without further interuption here it is, my first chapter of Tradeoff For love)**

It hit me like a ton of bricks. As soon as the words left Dumbledore's mouth I wished desperately for them never to have been true. The words that really stood out were marriage, muggleborns, purebloods. It was all a whirl of confusion. I felt as if my freedom was a carpet and its been snatched from under my feet.

I knew in the back of my mind that it hasn't really hit home quit as yet seeing as I haven't said a word in protest. It'll probably hit at a time of inconvenience. But in the meantime I hear my name being called faintly in the distance. It brings me back to my current setting of the weasly's kitchen. I force myself to focus on the person calling me. It's Ron he seems to be asking me something, but I can't bring myself to hear. Finally I snap out of it and hear the end of his question.

"…with?"

"Sorry Ron I didn't catch that" I say trying to figure out what he asked.

"I said, who do you recon fudge and the rest of the jack ass ministry will pair us with" He repeats sounding a bit tired.

"_They're _choosing who we marry?" this news brings me back into focus. This was unbelievable.

"Mione, didn't you just hear Dumbledore? They pair you on strengths and weakness to "make you the possible couples for a successful relationship"" He replied

"Outrageous! The least I can do is be able to marry who I darn well want to" I burst out. My face turning a horrifying puce color. I forced my anger back down and calmly asked, "What about the half bloods?"

"They'll be paired with each other and the rest of the muggleborns." Ron replied his face sunken obviously devastated by the news. Life was going to be hell.

* * *

Several hours after Draco received the news he sat on the front steps of the weasly's porch thinking about how his life could go from being evil and conniving to confusing and unpredictable. He wasn't ready for marriage. Especially to someone he didn't know or worse hated. He gazed into the sky and picked the brightest star he could see. He closed his eyes and let the rays of the moon graze his face. Under the dim light his features became sharper then they looked in the day. As he wished, he felt a presence come up behind him. He didn't bother to turn around though he felt her sit down beside him.. As he turned his head towards her, she looked up into the sky. 

"Don't you just wonder why life happens as it does?" She asked suddenly, then tilted her head in his direction. Her golden locks of silk tumbled across her shoulders. Her bright green eyes were full of sadness as if she had no reason to fight anymore.

Then a strange feeling surged threw him. He wanted to hold her and make all her worries go away. Finally he spoke.

"Yeah I do. That's exactly what I was wondering." He stood up and started down the steps. He stopped and turned back up them again. He slowly bent down and kissed Hermione softly on her rosy pink cheek.

" 'Night Granger." He whispered and jogged off into the darkness towards his home.

**( AN/ This is my first chapter of my first fanfic. Please review. All criticism is accepted. I will try and update ASAP. The is a lot of information that is missing but will be put in later. It all goes I promise**. **I'm a bit antsy about this so I'll leave you all to it. Thanks **

**My-favorite-name**


	2. Chapter 2 Back home at last

**Chapter2: Back Home at last**

**(AN/ Hey thanks for reading any thought suggestions let me know. On with the story!!!!!)**

"GINNY WEASLY! I DEMAND YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE, I REFUSE TO LET YOU BE LATE FOR THAT TRAIN!" Shouted Mrs. Weasly from the bottom of the steps.

This morning was particularly stressful. It's the last year at Hogwarts for all of us but our dear Ginny. Tonight at the feast is when the news will be given to the entire great hall that a new law has been passed to help get the pureblood names back and into a thriving existence. What a mess that'll be.

The whole morning had gone rather terribly. The trunks wouldn't levitate the cauldron full of boiling porridge overturned, the water in the shower was freezing cold and the floo network was disconnected, forcing Mr. Weasly to expand the car.

Currently, we were on our way to our designated platform. I gave a quick glance at the clock on the station wall. It read a quarter to nine meaning it was almost time for the train to leave.

"Okay let's go, the lot of you, before your late" Mrs. Weasly cried bombarding us threw the gateway. It feels great to have been getting on the train to Hogwarts again. I can practically smell the magic floating threw the air. Suddenly a whistle pierced through yet another of my dazes.

I rushed onto the train and bid Harry and Ginny goodbye. Whilst Ron, Malfoy and me headed off to the prefects couch. It still amazed me how quickly Ron and Malfoy had become so close. It took Draco Malfoy going threw a painfully transition in his life to get any of us to accept him.

I mean who wouldn't take pity on a boy who was forced into an evil life, beaten savagely, had seen his father murdered (though that probably eliminated the evil life and being beaten problem), Had his mother marry his potions teacher, Shortly after had his mother hit with a spell that kept her alive but frozen and now lives with his best friend Blaise Zabini and his family who had decided to take no part in the dark lords actions.

He's actually changed quite a bit. His personality. He seems nicer. And that peck goodnight was definitely something he wouldn't do before he was able to be what I now believe to be himself. But he's' still got that temper. When you talk about certain things, he gets defensive and angry. It sort of unnerves me knowing he could go off at any time possible.

I vaguely heard the conversation on our way there.

"_Weasly and Pavity sitting on a broom. S-N-O-G-G-I-N!" _Sang an overly excited Malfoy. I can't believe he stopped gelling his hair. He had that certain appeal to him when he did. But now he has that reckless look to hiM. A lot freer.

"Shut up you git. You didn't even spell snoging right." Ron replied in a as-a-matter-a-fact tone, which was highly unusual for him.

"I hope I end up with a hot muggleborn witch. Nothing worse then marrying someone as stupid or as ugly as that thing pansy." Draco reminisced with a disgusted look spreading across his face.

I wouldn't mind being forced to marry him. In fact I'd rather enjoy letting my wild side loose. Putting a smile on that face. Oh god what am I thinking. I cant think things like that. But hey its not like anyone will know what goes on in my head but me. Knowing this made me smile to myself.

" What's so funny mione? If your laughing it must be funny." Ron said nudging my shoulder playfully with his own. I glared at him trying to figure out what he was insinuating, but decided to let it go. Instead I simply rolled my eyes and smiled even more. They'll never expect me to think things like that.

"Grangers probably thinking something dirty" " Malfoy injected making the grin fall slightly off my face and my face to turn a light pink shade.

"Hermione?" Ron asked "No she's too innocent for those sorts of things" He said trying to dismiss the idea. But Malfoy wouldn't let it rest so easily.

"No it's true. Look at that blush. I couldn't have been to far off" He pointed out with a smug smile of satisfaction on his face.

" If you must know, I'm blushing because of how utterly ridiculous that theory is." I calmly replied glade that we had reached the compartment.

We walked into the room and there was no sign of McGonagall. I was about to ask but Ron beat me to it.

"Where's McGonagall?" He asked looking around for her

"Probably off having a little fun with ol' Dumbledore" Replied a winking Seamus Finnegan. We giggled knowingly. **(An/ Please correct me on the proper spelling of his name and any other mistakes I've made) **

"I'll ignore that comment Mr. Finnegan but I suggest for future reference that you'd kindly think before you speak" McGonagall sharply countered entering the room. Seamus glowed a bright red.

"Please be seated prefects. We have much to discuss. Now I want you all to brace yourselves. I have some life altering news for you." She paused a moment then continued.

"First though, this years head boy and girl will be, Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss. Hermione Granger." There was a polite applause Around the compartment as though this was excepted. McGonagall put her hand up and the clapping ceased. Then she continued.

"Now to the bad news. You must not tell anyone, and I mean no one. We don't need unnecessary problems which is why I'm telling you now. The ministry has passed a law that affective at 8:15 all witches and wizards will be married to there ideal pairs before being shown to your individual quarters." She stopped and glanced around at the shocked faces.

Suddenly almost simultaneously, They erupted in an uproar. McGonagall waited until it all died down a bit then she said, "Don't worry, if they're your ideal pairs then you'll quickly grow on each other. Now if you please, it is time for you duties. All leave but the head boy and girl."

They all left. Faces down and spirits low. As the door closed I asked the obvious, "Professor? Does this have to do with the law?"

"Yes Miss Granger it does. I must tell you two who you're marrying before you are wedded." She seemed uneasy and I could feel Malfoy shifting nervously beside me.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger.. You marrying…"

**(AN/ Clift hanger!!!! Oh and to answer a question I hope this chapter cleared some things up as 4 missing info. And wanted to say thank you to the person who corrected me on a mistake in the first chapter about Hermione's hair and eye color. Thanks I cant retrieve your name right now but I'll put it in next Chapter. Thanks a lot 4 reading. Please review!!!)**

**My-favorite-name**


	3. Chapter 3 Change of heart

**Chapter 3**

**(The first small section of the chapter is Draco's point of view After it's the author)**

"Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Granger. Your marrying each other." She huffed out.

I could feel my spirits being lifted. I was marrying Hermione. It couldn't get any better then this. But seeing the look on Hermione's face said it all.

_I guess she wanted someone smarter. _The voice in my head said.

How much smarter can you get then me, I argued with myself, I'm second best to her.

_Maybe your not hot enough_

Helloooo!!! Sex god of the school! How much hotter can you get?

_Your lucky she even looks at you._

_**(a/n: P-O-V switch)**_

"Shut-up!" Draco yelled out load suddenly grabbing the sides of his head and closing his eyes tightly.

"Mr. Malfoy are you in need of some medical assistance or shall I send you to that muggle American place called Belleview for the ones who've gone a bit fruity?" McGonagall asked peering over her glasses to see him better. His face turned a bright scarlet as he replied,

**(A/N: Draco's P-O-V)**

"No that's not necessary professor just-" I cut myself off. I'd better not say I was talking to myself in my head. "Never mind", I decided.

"Anyway" She continued, " I know this will be difficult but I expect the two brightest students of this year to behave in an appropriate manor as an example to the rest of your fellow pears. I'm sure your clear on the meaning of appropriate. I trust that will not be a problem"

I got up to leave but she continued.

" But before I let you go I need to inform you of a new aspect of your duties. All teachers are to be counselors to the students this year. Now as heads you are to be _assistant _counselors, meaning any task given to you by any member of staff you are to complete."

She pulled her wand out and conjured up a glass of water" Now I must be off and you may both go straight to the heads compartment. I wish you luck" And with that she appreciated away. We sat there in the uncomfortable silence before I spoke,

" Hey we'd better get going," She didn't answer so I continued,

"You wana talk about _it _whatever _it _is that's bothering you?" This time she nodded, I began to assume the worse.

"If this is about the kiss on the cheek goodnight I'm sorry, it was just a friendly tap I-" She slapped her hand over my moth then snatched it away as if it were on fire. She looked up at me then started,

" Draco, Its not that its….well my life. I'm actually getting married without a choice. It's all beginning to hit me so fast." Tears gleamed in her eyes but she continued.

" And you, I couldn't ask for a nicer sweeter guy, You've changed so much, but you'll have a wife who you completely dislike. Who's a prude and..and no fun! It makes me feel awful that we'll be the most unhappy couple around."

On the last word she turned away from me and started crying freely. I didn't know what to do. I mean I was still in shock about what she said about me. She made me sound like a wimp, a pansy, A Ronald Weasly! I made up my mind to show her I wasn't like what she thought I was, But first I had to get her to stop crying.

I moved towards her and turned her into my chest. For a few precious moments I savored her touch. Her tears soaking into my shirt. After a few hiccups and rubbing her back in small circles, she finally her finally lifted her tear stained face and she gave a small laugh.

"Look at me" she gestured to her face. "Look at you" She pulled my shirt to show me how ruined it was.

"It's alright, I'm actually glade you did it ." I replied

"You are? Why?"

"It shows you trust me. You wouldn't cry over any old bloke. I think we've got a pretty good relationship already" I pulled her to her feet.

"You're not mad about being stuck with me?" She asked timidly.

"No.. Besides its like a new challenge. I haven't been in your pants before." I said raising my eyebrows suggestively. She rolled her eyes.

"Lets get changed. Then we'll go visit the others." She sniffed and headed to the loo.

I sank into the chair. Maybe my life was staring to turn around. I imagined our future home, No way in hell we'd live at the manor. Painted a nice green for slytherin, with mahogany wood inside for her Gryffindor pride. A big fire place to relax in front of or just cuddle up in front of. I'd like that a lot, then I'd slide my hand down the -wait I should be thinking about manning up and being tough old Malfoy. Yeah that's what I gotta do. Gain some respect. At least around her.

_**(A/N P-O-V- Change)**_

"Malfoy go change" Hermione snapped looking at me from the bathroom door. She'd been calling Draco for a while but he was in his own mind.

"Whatever granger. Don't get use to talking to me talking to me like that though. It's not healthy." Draco snapped back walking into the bathroom but not before slapping Hermione's ass along the way. Before she could react he closed the door in her face. She waited outside the door until he came out a good twenty minutes later, dressed with his hair pushed back. She rolled her eyes at such vanity and began to walk out of the compartment when he pulled her back in.

"What?" She asked through clenched teeth,

"Don't tell anyone the side of me you've seen the past few weeks. Here I'm a different person. I have something to prove, I'm in control. I have some of my old qualities back and I'm not as open anymore. Be warned" His eyes held balls of fire and as he said the warm caring eyes she'd grown to know were now replaced with cold closed ones.

"Fine but never in your life without my permission touch me in that way again. Got it?" Her voice was as poisonous as a snakes venom. She turned on heal and snatched the door open. She began to stomp down the train screaming at a few first years and third years for not being in their compartments.

When she reached Harry and Ginny's compartment, she opened the door and slammed it shut right in Draco's face. She collapsed next to Ron and snatched a chocolate frog from his hands and fiercely bit its head off. As she did Draco sat angrily next to the window and completely ignored everyone around him.

"Well I guess you two didn't get good news." Harry observed. Neither answered. Draco stared out the window as Hermione ate threw boxes of snacks. Finally Harry spoke again,

"Hermione Is something troubling you two?"

"Well I see someone's changed jobs from Mr. literal to Mr. Obvious. Congratulations." Hermione said with more then a little sarcasm in her voice. Harry, as well as everyone else, was taken aback by her sharp tongue. It grew quit the whole ride back.

The thoughts running threw Draco's mind were endless. What happened to them it was as if something came over him and he was really back to his old self. And Hermione she was angry before he touched her. What could have changed?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't show him too much. He could have used it against me. I still need my independence. I can't get too close. It needs to go slower seeing as we're going to be married before even getting to know each other. The only way to do it is to be more hostile. Then when he starts to let me in, I let him in. Simple as that. It's not likely we'll go anywhere, especially after him threatening me and bruising my arm. Damn it now I need a spell to conceal that!! Tonight he's gona get a piece of my mind.

_**I AM SOOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG UPDATE. I was just so busy and there was a problem with my computer. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I made it a bit longer to make up for the long time it took to get it up. Please review with opinions and anything you want to say. Once again I'm really sorry. You will get another chapter shortly.**_


End file.
